Rescue At Csejthe
by Dysthymia
Summary: The Doctor goes to Csejthe Castle in 1608 to rescue someone locked in Elizabeth Bathory's chamber. 4th Doctor. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Leontyne stepped out of the Master's TARDIS. She didn't know how long she would have to attempt finding her sister, but she would die for her if she needed to. Not even her new daughter could keep her from doing what she could to find Colette. She had barely figured out how to work the controls while the Master was asleep. She was about to head to the castle that was just barely in sight when she felt the Master grab her from behind.

"How many times do I need to tell you that it's useless?!" he hissed at her.

"Let go of me!"

"If you keep trying to find your sister, I will kill that child you insisted on bringing with you."

Leontyne was furious at this. "Don't you ever touch Addie! If you ever touch her, I'll slit your throat!"

"Such strong words for one who's already lost a losing battle."

The Master dragged Leontyne back into the TARDIS kicking and screaming.

Elsewhere-the Doctor's TARDIS

The Doctor sat on a chair in the counsel room idly swinging his scarf around while his grandson, Adam sat on the floor watching with fascination. Romana stood nearby with Ben, shaking her head at the Doctor's behavior. Didn't he ever grow up?

There was a bleep as a transmission came through on the screen that they had one spoken to Leontyne Geisslerin. The Doctor jumped as though scalded. "Huh?"

Romana rolled her eyes, "the monitor, Doctor."

The Doctor straightened. "Right, the monitor. What about it?"

"Urgh…it's beeping. There's a transmission coming through."

"Oh, oh, ok. Now who in the universe is calling?" He turned on the monitor to find the face of Leontyne Geisslerin staring back at him. The Doctor gasped, making Romana look too. "Look at that," he said to Romana. "She's still alive."

"Only out of spite," Leontyne said. "I would have killed myself after the Master allowed me to live if I hadn't had something to hold onto."

"And what is it that you have to hold onto? According to history, you and your older sister were killed after the discovery of a plot to assassinate certain members of the Gestapo."

Leontyne picked up her child. The child's pink hair caught the Doctor's attention even more than Leontyne's communication. "I have a legacy to keep safe," he said, bringing Addie close to her. "I might have her, but I'm not whole and I won't be until I know that my sister is safe."

The Doctor began to speak, but Leontyne related everything that the Master had told her and what she had done, asking him to save Colette for her. The Doctor had been a bit reluctant to accept her request, as messing with time was a tricky thing. He accepted when it occurred to him that Colette did not belong in Hungary of 1608.

As he turned off the monitor, Romana looked confused. "You're going to do it?"

"I do owe her for looking after Adam and saving him. If someone doesn't at least try to save her sister, who knows what will happen to her. If the Master threatened to kill his grandchild, he would kill his own daughter with no compunction."

"You were friends with him once, when did he become like he is now?"

"When he realized what power is."


	2. Chapter 2

Colette looked around as she woke up. She knew that she ought to be dead, but for some strange reason she wasn't. She looked down at her abdomen, where a partly healed wound existed. Colette should have bled to death. What was happening to her?"

The door to the chamber opened and a woman walked in, followed by two of her servants. The woman surveyed the room, only one girl was still alive. "Thorko, it is time to dispose of these bodies." She then looked back at Colette and walked over to the cage that Colette sat in. "What is your secret? If I had your secret, there would be no need for all of this."

"I don't have any secrets," Colette said, then said something very nasty in German.

"You don't have any secrets? Why do you always maintain that lie? You're still alive, so you must have some secret to immortality."

"I don't know anything about immortality, you insane bitch!"

Elizabeth Bathory screamed in rage at these words. "Do you now know who I am, you wretched little whore?!"

"Whore? You don't have much room to speak, _Countess. _I know who you are; I know how you had affairs while your husband was away fighting the Turks. I know of your lust of death, blood, and beauty. I'm telling you now; those three things are not meant to be together. Death and blood, yes. Blood and beauty, I suppose that might go together. Beauty and death? No, death is not beautiful. I've killed several people in my lifetime; it was not beautiful to kill them. It was only what was necessary. Killing young girls like you do is not necessary. You only think it is because you are insane, utterly insane."

"How wrong you are, dear one…" Bathory tutted. "I suppose that since you won't tell me your secret, I'll just have to have one of my servants take your blood again."

Bathory barely moved from her place as the second servant stabbed her with a large blade.

Sometime later

The Doctor left everyone else inside the TARDIS, except for K-9. He carried K-9 part of the way. He was quite surprised that he hadn't been spotted as he unlocked the dungeon door with the sonic screwdriver and simply walked into the room. There was a young blonde woman sitting inside the cage in the center of the room. The other cages contained girls who were all dead or unconscious.

"Colette Geisslerin?" he asked.

The Blonde looked at him. "Do I know you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, but I know your sister Leontyne. She asked me if I would take you from here."

Colette blinked, "why are you willing to risk your life for me?"

"Oh, I always risk my life for other people," the Doctor said as if he always walked into dungeons and rescued girls from cages. "Besides, your sister risked her life for my grandson."

"She did that and you decided you owe her?"

"It's not that often that I can get to the exact time and place I want to get to, so consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? I should be dead, that woman mutilated me!"

"Well…there's a reason why you're not dead, but I can't get into that right now. I need to get you out."

There was some sound as K-9's laser fired and there were some thumps outside the room. The Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver and pulled the lock off the cage.

"There we are." He took off his coat, "here, you can use this to cover yourself up."

Colette wrapped the coat around herself and the Doctor lifted her out of the cage. The Doctor was going to carry her, but Colette insisted that she had the strength to walk. She barely had the strength and the Doctor watched her as he lead her to the TARDIS, again carrying K-9 part of the way.

"What is that thing?" Colette asked.

"Oh, he's my dog," the Doctor said simply.

Colette frowned, this man must be insane. How could that be a dog?


End file.
